whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Down the Rabbit Hole
The crowd turned and faced each other, frantically and finally realizing that their lives are at stake. Leaving on a vicious and dangerous tone, Roberts rung the bell sitting next to him and paraded away, a sharp glare viewing the outside of the window. The guests finally were put to rest in the lobby when Robert's returned, taking their bags upstairs. It was obvious the group was already divided, the men sat in the corner guzzling down their beers and pancakes as the women sat gingerly enjoying their breakfast. Conversing among each other, Roberts continued to come back, picking up bag after bag and heading up the elevator, the quite rumbling of the cart lost in the roar of the crowd. Roberts returned for the last time as he lifted the last bag, rather heavy, as he struggled to lift it. He walked towards the crowd of men as Aaron walked over to help lift it onto the cart. At 12:00 noon, the break ended and the contestants went to their room to unpack. Death At 1:00 sharp, the walls chimed, overlapping the scraping noise of a woman's scream. Into the lobby Roberts walked carrying a megaphone, "Return to the lobby immediately." Punctually the guest rushed down to the lobby, waiting for further instructions. Roberts walk to behind his desk where he scrambled to find his clipboard as he called for attendance. Halfway through role-call he repeated a name. Responses drew silent at the call of the name. "Alice Shepard", Roberts called once more, receiving one more dose of shocked silence. "Where was she last?" Roberts grimly asked the crowd. Rushing up the stairs, followed by a few, Roberts opened her unlocked door and burst in, examining the open suitcase filled with books and the opened window. Slowly he stepped towards the window and looked into the overgrown backyard, observing the overgrown well, a book laying next to the unforgiving hole. He quickly shut the window and pulled close the curtains turning to Jesse, Nicole, and Dexter. "Return to the lobby" he said in a whispered tone, "quickly." Investigations Begin "As you are probably all aware as i assume Jesse, Nicole, and Dexter here have well informed you." Richards took a long drawn-out pause, "Alice is dead." Loud whispers resonated at the mention of it. "There is nothing to worry about." Robert's said cautiously "It is all part of the experience." Everybody was on edge. "You will all locate yourself in one place in investigate." Roberts spoke up "In the location you choose, you will work alongside the people working with you to look for clues as to how this all happened." He gave the crowd a sharp stare, "The locations you are to chose from are as follows: The Last Known Whereabouts, where our victim was last seen... alive, in this case, her bedroom." Quick thoughts rushed through the heads of the group, thinking over the choice, but a majority of the group dismissed it. "The Morgue, where you will examine the body at it's finest, well, post mortem that is." Ming, Carolyn, and Lois cringed at the mention. "And finally, the Crime Scene, touched only by the hands of the victim and killer- the backyard." A large approval from the crowd was displayed. "Take your pick as we get the scenes ready for you." And with that, Roberts left, followed by more Inn staff. For a large time, the crowd was silent, not exactly sure what they should do. "Well because clearly nobody wants to go there, I'll go ahead and check out the last known whereabouts." Nicole spoke up. "I'm okay with the morgue." Jesse added on. "I think i'd rather go to the last known whereabouts as well" Lewis gives an on-edge look at Nicole. A group already forming, three people, Harold, Roman, and Dexter, spoke up in sequence. "I'll go to the morgue" Harold mentioned, followed by a call for the crime scene by Roman and last known whereabout. Knowing Harold's background as a doctor, Quincy took the advantage quickly and stated he was going to the morgue Category:Tesla Man Fanon Category:Zodiac Inn Category:Episodes Category:Zodiac Inn Episodes